The Yellow Eyes Of The Sky
by Spockytjeuh
Summary: Neelix decided to throw a party... PT fluff... Second story I wrote


**Title:**The Yellow Eyes Of The Sky  
**Author:** Julie Dulière  
**Date: **April 10th 2004  
**Updated: **July 7th 2004  
**Genre: **Fluffy romance  
**Coupling: **P/T  
**Synopsis: **Neelix decided to throw a party...  
  
The Yellow Eyes Of The Sky  
  
When Neelix threw a party, there was always a lot of ambiance, and this time it was no different. There was a lot of yummie food and a big dancefloor with 20th century disco-lights. Giving his obsession with the 20th century, Tom should've loved this party, but he didn't. He had pushed away the only person he had truly loved. And he regretted it. A lot. That person was now heart-broken and probably not attending to this party. Since Tom Paris couldn't take a look at that gorgeous woman, he just pretended to be enjoying himself. He can still kill himself for ignoring her the past week. As they were about to admit to eachother they loved eachother, he backed off. 'What the hell was I thinking?!' were the only thoughts crossing his mind.  
B'Elanna Torres sat quietly in her quarters. All she could think about was that handsome, blue-eyed pilot named Thomas Eugene Paris. After three months of non-stop flirting, she thought he loved her and was about to admit she felt the same way. And then he backed off. It was too good to be true. 'Damn it!' she thought. 'Why doesn't ANYTHING ever go right in my life?!' Tears welled up in her eyes. 'I need something to forget this whole thing... Neelix' party!' B'Elanna hurried to her cupboard to find out she had nothing decent to wear! So she just had to replicate it. She chose a deep-red silky dress, one that hugged her slender body perfect. She prepared herself and left for holodeck 1.  
Meanwhile, at the party sat Tom, alone in a corner. Being the guy every woman on the ship wanted, he was asked as a dance-partner a lot, but he refused every time. Suddenly the holodeck doors slid open to reveal no one else than chief engineer B'Elanna Torres herself. His eyes almost rolled out of his face when he had saw her only for a micro-second. 'She's gorgeous!' he thought. 'Well, she always is, but.. WOW!' He had to be near her, so he walked over to her. B'Elanna saw him coming. 'Oh my god... Just as I came here to FORGET him, he comes to me...  
Hey B'Elanna! he said cheerfully, still admiring her lovely dress. Hello Tom she answered. She took a quick look in his cerulean eyes but turned away almost immidiately. She felt that if she looked any longer she'd be completely lost. Tom took a deep breath. 'It was now or never!' his mind kept saying as he opened his mouth to ask: Wonna dance? 'There, Tommy-boy, that went nice, no?' a voice inside him asked. 'Shut up...' he muttered under his breath. Erm.. yeah.. okay.. B'Elanna stammered. As they walked to the dance floor, a new song was turned on. Tom carefully took B'Elanna in his arms, his hands softly resting on her waist. B'Elanna slowly put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They moved to the slow rythm of the song, both thinking this was just a dream.  
After a few more dances B'Elanna was a little tired and decided to take a look at the garden. Outside it was a little colder. There was an open field and all she could see was wonderful green grass. She walked a little further and took a look at the sky. It was full moon and there were no clouds, the perfect weather to watch the stars. She lay down in the grass and studied the wonders of the sky. Although they were travelling through the stars 24 hours on 24, she loved to watch them while on a planet.  
After 3 dances with B'Elanna, Tom felt a litte better. But where was she hiding now? 'Maybe in the garden?' he thought. He decided to search for her in the garden and walked past the dancing crowd. When he was outside, he searched for B'Elanna. Suddenly he saw someone lying in the grass. He quietly went closer and saw who it was: B'Elanna. he said quietly, trying not te scare B'Elanna. Oh hi Tom! she answered. Aren't you bored of lying here alone? Tom asked. . Her answer was short but gently. Tom went to lie next to her and looked up at the sky. When I was young, the only thing that could keep my thoughts of the bad things that happened were the stars. I used to call them 'the yellow eyes of the sky'. I thought that tiny people lived on the stars, and watched us, doing whatever we do. And that those people told Khaless about us. And since Khaless is in Sto-vo-kor, somewhere in the sky, I called the stars like that. B'Elanna explained. Sounds like you could've been a philosopher! said Tom, chuckling a little. Those were just my thoughts, they weren't supposed to have any meaning... B'Elanna blushed, but since it was dark, Tom couldn't see it. 'Fortunately,' thought B'Elanna. Maybe not... You know, I bet we have looked at the stars at the same time! I loved watching the stars. I used to do it everynight, thinking about the day that had passed by. And that once upon a time, I'd be travelling through them, and be surrounded by them. When we first got stuck here in the Delta Quadrant I was desperate to get back home, to Earth, but now I think of Voyager as home. Everyone I love is here, why would I even bother to go back? Tom said, and he meant every word of it. Yeah, you're right. I don't really want to get back, there's no one waiting for me anyway. B'Elanna answered. Her full attention was now on the stars. Tom, however, was studying her. He whispered her name, after a lot of doubting, and then it happened, what he had been longing to for months. He softly planted a kiss on her lips. 'Prepare to die...' he thought by himself. His face was now only several inches above B'Elanna's, looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes. To his surprise, B'Elanna ran her hand slowly through his hair and kissed him back. And as these 2 people finally had found eachother, the yellow eyes of the sky were smiling upon them.  
  
End  
  
So, what do you think? Review please! Feedback, comments and nice crittics welcome at 


End file.
